4 de octubre
by Suzume Mizuno
Summary: ¿Qué fue lo que pensó y experimentó la persona responsable de los acontecimientos en Rokkenjima? ¿Qué fue lo que se le pasó por la cabeza al ver a Battler? Spoilers de Umineko. Que nadie que no haya leído el EP 7 se arriesgue a leerlo.


**Atención:** este fic narra desde la perspectiva de **El Culpable** , de modo que cualquiera que no haya leído el EP 7 no debería seguir adelante~.

 **Disclaimer** : ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco _Umineko no naku koro ni._ Son propiedad exclusiva de Ryukishi07 y este escrito no tiene fines lucrativos.

* * *

 **4 DE OCTUBRE**

Los primeros lamentos de las gaviotas quebraron el fino velo del sueño y Sayo abrió los ojos. En realidad no había llegado a dormirse. No había forma de que pudiera hacerlo sabiendo que era 4 de octubre. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, se restregó el dorso contra los párpados y arrugó la nariz al percibir el rastro de olor a mar.

A pesar de que se había bañado durante una hora, seguía sintiéndose sucia. Aunque se había limpiado las manos una vez más antes de acostarse, tenía la impresión de ver los fantasmas de las manchas de la tinta.

 _Porque una bruja que se precie ha de escribir con pluma,_ pensó, con una sonrisa retorcida que se desvaneció casi de inmediato bajo una oleada de cansancio… Y remordimiento.

Desde el momento en que, en medio de la noche, se arrodilló para hundir las botellas selladas en el mar, ya no había vuelta atrás.

El reloj estaba preparado. Las cartas también. Estaba segura de que la señora Eva y el señor Hideyoshi…

 _¡Qué haces llamándoles «señora» y «señor»! ¿Cómo te rebajas de esa forma? No son tus superiores, tienes más derecho que cualquiera de ellos al anillo. ¿No es así?_

Sayo cerró los labios para no dejar escapar una risa burlona, que se habría trocado de todas formas en un gemido digno de un animalillo herido. Se puso de lado. Todavía faltaba para que sonara el despertador. Quizás nunca sonaría. Puede que la señora Kumasawa no fuera a despertar a la tontorrona de Shannon. Una sirviente torpe y estúpida que siempre llegaba tarde, como sin duda pensaba la señora Natsuhi. A nadie le sorprendería. Y así podría simplemente cerrar los ojos y dejar que todo pasara.

«No tenemos por qué hacer esto», murmuró para sus adentros. «No necesitamos rendirnos a esa bruja para ir a la Tierra Dorada.»

"Pero ella actuará, Kanon… Ya ha sido despertada… Por mi culpa…"

«¡No! ¡No es tu culpa! Podemos enfrentarnos a ella.»

"No lo entiendes, Kanon, es demasiado fuerte…"

 _Por supuesto que lo soy, estúpido. ¿Y quién va a detenerme? Tú. ¡Permite que me ría! ¿O es que en el fondo quieres proteger a los Ushiromiya, Kanon? ¿A tu encantadora chica?_

«¡Cierra la boca, bruja! ¡No metas a la señorita Jessica en esto!»

"¡Por favor…!"

Conteniendo un grito, Sayo saltó de la cama y fue al baño. Allí, ignorando el espejo, se lavó la cara. Casi no había conseguido dormir, pero se sentía fresca. No, no era eso. Estaba en guardia, tensa. Preparada. Y a punto de vomitar.

¿Cuál de las historias se cumpliría? No lo sabía. Cualquiera le valía. Quizás no fuera ninguna. Puede que la vencieran —se le escapó una burlona carcajada de entre los labios y luego la acalló con vergüenza y pudor—. No importaba. Todos irían a la Tierra Dorada.

Regresó a su cuarto y se detuvo delante de sus trajes.

—Todos… —susurró, acariciando el de la bruja dorada—. No quedará ninguno.

Esta vez ninguna voz corroboró sus pensamientos. Sólo se le encogió el corazón. ¿Todos? Todavía esperaba que Dios volviera a traicionarla. Que se hubiera puesto enfermo en el último momento, como la pequeña Ange, que la carta fuera una mentira, que…

—No. Cálmate.

Sí, eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Calmarse. No podía… perder el control delante de Battler. Cerró los ojos y se pasó una mano por los labios. Hasta su nombre le dejaba un sabor más dulce que agrio. ¿La reconocería? ¿Qué haría si no lo hacía?

 _Eso es, ¿qué harás? ¿Eh? ¿Eeeeh? Ni siquiera mereciste un saludo, ¿cómo iba a recordarte?_

Sayo contuvo un gemido y se apretó la mano contra el pecho, ese odioso pecho plano. Creía que habiéndolo escrito tantas, tantas veces, podría hacerle frente a un reencuentro donde él no supiera quién era. Al fin y al cabo, Shannon estaría cambiada, ¿verdad? Ahora tendría esos senos que tanto le gustaban a Battler, sería más alta, más bonita, usaría maquillaje y…

 _¿Bonita? ¡Por todos los Infiernos, mueble! ¡Tú nunca has sido bonita! Y a Battler le gustan las mujeres rubias, con personalidad, alguien que sea inolvidable, no un mueble que se puede dejar en un rincón como tú._

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y el pecho le ardió. Hundió las manos en la tela de seda negra y carmesí, y arañó el emblema del águila de una sola ala.

 _¡Mueble!_

"¡No escuches! No importa el aspecto que tengas, Battler nunca te tratará mal. ¿No es cierto?"

«No tiene sentido intentarlo, no te recordará.»

—Lo sé. Lo sé…—murmuró.

Tenían razón. Era estúpido guardar la esperanza de que la reconociera. Cuando no lo hiciera, sabía que se vendría abajo. Y entonces la regañarían y sería tan, tan humillante. Se volvió hacia el traje de Kanon. Era el único con el que podía aparecer.. Kanon no sentía nada por él, no sentía nada excepto por su hermana Shannon y la señorita Jessica. Pero ese era un amor imposible y Kanon lo sabía.

Battler no le conocía, así que no habría peligro, para ninguno de los dos.

Se quitó el pijama, que dejo bien puesto bajo la almohada. No tenía sentido porque esa noche ya no quedaría nada, se habría vaporizado y todo daría igual. Pero eran demasiados años haciendo lo mismo. Sin mirarse en el espejo, se puso la ropa interior, los pantalones y la camisa.

—Tener que presentarme ante él como…

Se abotonó la camisa y se cubrió con la chaqueta del uniforme.

 _¿Como un hombre?_ , inquirió Beatrice con una risa maliciosa.

Se puso los calcetines y los zapatos.

«¿Qué hay de malo? Así será más fácil.»

Se peinó el fino pelo y se lo recogió. Luego se puso la peluca de Kanon. Antes se había atrevido a usar su propio cabello pero, a medida que crecía, había tenido que enfatizar las diferencias cuando una de las sirvientas la confundió con Shannon incluso si llevaban ropa diferente.

La boina y todo estuvo listo. Echó una fugaz mirada al espejo, desde el que le devolvieron la mirada unos fríos ojos azules. Kanon sonrió con desdén. Nadie se había dado cuenta nunca, a pesar de esos ojos. Asumían que eran hermanos y ya estaba.

«Idiotas.»

"Ten cuidado, Kanon… Sé que lo harás bien".

«Gracias, hermana.»

La coraza fría de Kanon le envolvió el corazón y se dirigió a desayunar.

La espera se le iba a hacer eterna.

* * *

Gohda lo había abandonado con las tareas del jardín después de espetarle que no anduviera por ahí cuando vinieran los señores. Kanon echó un vistazo a los parterres de rosas, que habían florecido espléndidamente. Recordó la vez que había encontrado al señor Ushiromiya contemplándolas. Llorando. Porque no era capaz de ver a Beatrice.

«Debe ser hereditario que los Ushiromiya estén ciegos.»

Trató de sonreír, pero no le salió. Kanon nunca sonreía. No tenía motivos. Él mismo se había deshecho de ellos. Al fin y al cabo, todo terminaría esa noche.

«No. Podemos detenerlo. Solo hay que desactivar el reloj y no pasará nada.»

 _Querrás decir que nunca cambiará nada. Para siempre seguiréis como ahora._ _Para siempre._

Kanon continuó trabajando, ignorando a la bruja y la tensión en los brazos al cargar las herramientas. Podría irse, pero no iba a hacerlo. Quería ver.

 _¿Incluso si no tienes nada que ver?_

«Cállate ya, estúpida bruja.»

Se movía lo más lento que podía, pero el tiempo se escurría con la lentitud de un caracol. Se preguntó si Beatrice no habría sido capaz de detener el curso del tiempo solo para hacerle sufrir. Luego chasqueó la lengua. La bruja no era tan poderosa. En realidad, ahora no tenía casi fuerza. Pero esa noche… esa noche las cosas serían muy diferentes. Levantó un saco de abono porque, claro, por qué no. ¿Por qué no oler a mierda cuando Battler…?

Se puso rígido. ¿Eso que arrastraba el viento era el canto de una gaviota o…? Escuchó. No, desde esa mañana, desde que el tiempo había empezado a enrarecerse, no había vuelto a escucharlas.

Así que…

Se le secó la boca y el corazón se le disparó. Las manos le temblaron. Luego pensó en sus Fragmentos y respiró hondo.

La risa alegre y aguda de María atravesó el jardín. Poco después llegó el sonido de unas pisadas apresuradas, risas más adultas… Y él. Sólo podía ser él. Conocía todas las demás voces mejor que la suya propia.

—¡He ganado!

—¡Battler es muy rápido, muy rápido! —jadeó, casi sin aliento, la niña. Incluso de oído, Kanon supo que no estaba molesta, sino encantada. ¿Habrían hecho una carrera desde la playa? ¿Como en varios de sus Fragmentos? Quería levantarse y mirar, pero Kanon no dejaría de trabajar. Así que siguió haciéndolo. Lo ayudó a tranquilizarse.

Porque Kanon no tenía motivos para estar nervioso.

Pero pensó que la voz de Battler era agradable, muy socarrona y hasta casi sonrió al escucharlo jugar con María. Luego llegaron los adultos y Kanon se perdió en medio de las conversaciones sobre las flores. Cuando oyó la triste voz de María, sin embargo, agudizó el oído.

—Entonces, María, ¿por qué no cuidas de esta flor hasta que nos marchemos?

—Uh…

—¡Eh! ¡Queda bastante mono!

—La marcaremos con esto. Así podrás venir más tarde y regarla. Estoy seguro de que la Señorita Rosa estará encantada.

«El señor George tiene buena mano con los niños. A veces», matizó para sus adentros.

Así que una rosa marcada… Miró las tijeras que había en la carretilla y se mordió el labio inferior. No, ya lo pensaría más tarde. Ahora mismo no le incumbía. Esperó un poco, sin saber qué hacer. Los adultos se habían quedado mirando el jardín y no parecían tener intención de irse…

 _En el fondo solo estás esperando a que te…_

—¡Eh! ¡Kanon! ¿Eres tú? —gritó el señor Hideyoshi—. ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo lo llevas?

Con la sensación de estar viviendo un intenso _déjà vu_ , Kanon se giró hacia el grupo. El señor Hideyoshi lo saludaba sacudiendo un brazo, sin ninguna dignidad. El muchacho se quitó la boina e inclinó la cabeza. Abrió la boca, pero tenía la garganta tan seca que no le salieron las palabras. Lo intentó de nuevo, casi con esfuerzo:

—…buenas tardes.

Bien, lo había conseguido. Kanon nunca había sido hábil en las relaciones sociales, así que estaba bien. Además, la cara de consternación de Gohda siempre merecía la pena. Pero luego tuvo que acercarse. Kanon entornó los ojos. Lo último que quería era que precisamente él tuviera que hacer de puente para…

—Señorito Battler, haré las presentaciones. Es uno de los sirvientes que atienden en la casa principal Ushiromiya. Kanon, saluda a nuestro invitado.

«No tienes que decírmelo, maldito adulador.»

Quería gritar. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él quien estuviera a su lado? Habría sido preferible que no lo vieran, con un vistazo suyo habría sido más que suficiente. Pero ahora los niños se estaban acercando y…

Miró a Battler a través de las pestañas. Era un chico enorme, bien proporcionado y atractivo. Desprendía energía por cada uno de sus poros y le recordaba más a Jessica que a George, a quien había superado sin dificultades en altura aunque era más joven.

Un calor extraño sofocó a Kanon cuando Battler le dirigió una cordial y agradable sonrisa.

—….es un placer. Soy el sirviente… Kanon.

Gohda le cuchicheó que dijera algo más, pero Kanon solo consiguió apartar los ojos de Battler y mirar a otro lado.

—No… Porque somos… muebles —masculló.

A veces le resultaba difícil recordarlo. Sabía la impresión que estaba dando y no le importaba. Era un desconocido, nada más.

—Ah… Kanon es bastante tímido —el corazón le dio un pequeño vuelco cuando la señorita Jessica se apresuró a ponerse a su lado—, es de los que no hablan demasiado. Puede que no sea muy sociable pero… ¡pero es una persona encantadora! No lo malinterpretéis… Eh… Has trabajado aquí durante tres años, ¿verdad? —inquirió ella.

 _Je… Ni recuerda cuándo empezaste a trabajar aquí, Kanon_.

«Cállate.»

"Ánimo, hermano…"

—¡Entiendo! Encantado de conocerte. ¡Yo soy Battler! —dijo el joven, sin dejar de sonreír, casi como si fueran amigos de toda la vida—. Tengo 18 años, ¿y tú?

Kanon abrió la boca, pero no le salieron palabras. Por debajo de él, Sayo no sabía qué hacerle decir. ¿Se darían cuenta? ¿Habría alguna posibilidad de que sospecharan? No quería mentir a Battler. No quería rebajarse a eso. Ella nunca…

—¡Pues…! —Ante su silencio, Jessica se apresuró a decir—: Si no recuerdo mal, tiene dos años menos que nosotros. Es decir, 16, ¿no? —Y le sonrió, como pidiéndole que le diera la razón.

Hizo que Kanon bajara la mirada. Al fin y al cabo, se suponía que esa era su edad.

—Sí… Así es.

Battler emitió una risa que volvió a atraer su atención.

—Me alegra que tengamos más o menos la misma edad. Enróllate y llámame Battler, ¿quieres? Y yo te llamaré Kanon.

Sí, definitivamente se parecía más a la señorita Jessica que al señorito George. No había cambiado tanto…

No. No. Eso no podía ser. Kanon no sabía nada de Battler.

—Muchas gracias, pero la intención es suficiente… Señorito Battler. —Sí, así estaba mejor.

Se sintió un poco mal por la señorita Jessica y trató de no recordar la discusión que habían tenido. Tampoco le importaba la impresión que le pudiera estar dando al señorito Battler. Las cosas eran como debían ser. Kanon no era más que un sirviente y los padres estaban cerca. Ni la señora Kyrie ni el señor Rudolf eran tan estrictos como la señora Eva, pero no convenía faltar de forma tan flagrante al protocolo delante de ellos.

Gohda, evidentemente incómodo por su presencia, no se molestó en bajar la voz mientras lo regañaba. Una parte de él no pudo evitar pensar que esa noche las cosas serían muy diferentes. Pero, entonces, la señora Kumasawa vino al rescate.

—Señor Gohda, Kanon está haciéndolo lo mejor que puede, ¿verdad?

Gohda resopló, a pesar de que mantuvo su sonrisa de «soy el mejor sirviente del mundo». Kanon ya había tenido más que suficiente.

—Bien, todavía tengo trabajo que hacer. Si me disculpan…

Hizo una nueva inclinación de cabeza y se volvió para empujar la carretilla. No había dado ni dos pasos cuando la rueda se inclinó a un lado y, de pronto, se volcó y desparramó todos los instrumentos por el suelo. Le dio un nuevo salto el corazón y Gohda, horrorizado, lo instó a recoger todo, no fueran a tener que avergonzarse todavía más los señores de su torpeza.

Ardiendo de humillación y rabia, se acuclilló y apresuró a recolocarlo todo en la carretilla, mientras Gohda lo contemplaba sin mover un dedo, excepto para coger la pala que le iba a entregar la señorita. Entonces llegaron los sacos de abono.

—Además, odio a los tipos que hacen que la camarera recoja el tenedor que ellos han tirado en el restaurante.

Kanon dio un respingo cuando Battler se agachó a su lado y levantó sin esfuerzo las bolsas que había diseminadas por el suelo. No pudo evitar quedarse un poco boquiabierto y sentir un calorcillo en lo más profundo del pecho.

—S-señor Battler… ¡Es suficiente! Me encargaré del resto —exclamó, pensando en que acabaría oliendo a fertilizante.

—¡No te preocupes!

—Oh… —El señorito George también había recogido una de las bolsas, pero le costó bastante más que a su primo. Su voz salió forzada cuando dijo—: Es bastante pesado. Es natural que te sea difícil levantarlas. Kanon, no te preocupes.

Kanon se mordió el interior de las mejillas. ¿Cómo podía Shannon querer a un idiota como este? Pero agachó la cabeza y no dijo nada. Entre tanto, Battler ya había cargado la carretilla.

—Con esto será suficiente para haceros olvidar lo del barco, ¿no?

La señorita Jessica soltó una estridente carcajada.

—¡Más quisieras! Luego le contaré a Kanon el ridículo que hiciste.

—¡Me voy a caeeer, me voy a caeeer! ¡Uu-uu-uuh!—rió María.

Intentó no mostrarse interesado. Tragó saliva y se obligó a enfrentarse a él una vez más.

—Por hacerle ver algo tan incómodo, pido perdón.

—Vamos, vamos, es suficiente. Por favor, vete —intervino con rapidez Gohda.

Apretó las mandíbulas, pero le estaba dando la excusa perfecta para marcharse. Así que obedeció, sintiéndose inútil y miserable. Se suponía que la torpe era su hermana y no él.

* * *

En cuanto pudo esconderse en un recodo, lo hizo, y dejó escapar el aire que había acumulado dentro. El corazón todavía le latía con fuerza. Se obligó a soltar los mangos de la carretilla y a frotárselas. Luego se asomó con cuidado. El grupo reía y comentaba algo, dirigiéndose hacia la casa desde invitados, pero desde esa distancia era imposible escucharlo. No importaba. Le bastaba con poder verle.

Battler había levantado los sacos como si fueran plumas, había acudido a ayudarle sin vacilar. La primera había sido la señorita Jessica, sí, pero ella… Sacudió la cabeza. Battler no había dicho nada sobre su ridículo físico, como George. Battler sólo… había sido amable, cercano. Se había ofrecido a ser su amigo. A pesar del ridículo que había hecho, le había ayudado sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Esa sonrisa que le hacía un daño que no debería.

Entonces se dio cuenta y se le hundieron los hombros, rendido.

—Incluso yo…

Incluso él que era un hombre. Después de tantos años. Después de casi haber olvidado su cara. Después de George y Jessica.

—¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer…?

Sayo parpadeó con violencia, al borde de las lágrimas, incapaz de mantener la máscara de Kanon. Se restregó una mano contra la cara y boqueó, sintiendo que se ahogaba.

Entonces escuchó un portazo y dio un salto del susto. Gohda había salido de la casa de invitados. Se le heló la sangre al recordar que se suponía que Shannon tenía que atender a los adultos en la casa principal y recogió la carretilla, que oculta tras un parterre, seguro de que Gohda no la encontraría. Además, quizás luego fuera a necesitarla. Salió escopetado hacia su dormitorio. Allí arrojó la ropa de Kanon en la cama y buscó dentro del armario el relleno del pecho. Iba con tanta prisa que tropezó con uno de sus zapatos y se hizo daño en un tobillo. Aun así, no se detuvo. Se quitó la peluca, se peinó para darse volumen al pelo y se puso un poco de maquillaje. Echó un fugaz vistazo al espejo, para asegurarse de que era Shannon quien le devolvía la mirada.

Cuando salió de su cuarto y cerró con llave, se detuvo un momento. Esos dos días serían los últimos en los que tendría que entrar a ese dormitorio con una única cama. Pero no sintió el alivio que había esperado experimentar.

«Date prisa, hermana, o la señora volverá a regañarte.»

Shannon esbozó una tierna sonrisa por la preocupación de su hermanito.

"No te preocupes. Llegaré a tiempo."

Y si no lo hacía, pues que esperaran.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién era la señora de la casa?

Pocos minutos después se detuvo frente a la puerta de los niños. Aguardó un momento mientras se ponía la máscara de Shannon. Era una a la que se acomodaba con mucha más facilidad que a la de Kanon. Eran demasiados años con ella. Comprendió que había sido un error recibir a Battler con Kanon.

Kanon no estaba asentado, Kanon era un niño frágil y titubeante. Había tenido que rechazar a Jessica porque no era suficiente para ella.

Shannon, en cambio, tenía amor, tenía a George. Y con eso le bastaba.

Battler… Battler tendría que encontrar a la bruja. Y… Apoyó una mano contra la puerta y la cerró en un puño.

Y tendría que descubrirla. Porque podía confiar en él, ¿verdad? No vendría a buscarla con un caballo blanco, pero era su única esperanza. Él sabía que había que mirar con amor. Él se preocuparía por averiguar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Y si no, se lo llevaría a la Tierra Dorada y pondría fin a todo.

Se alisó la falda, puso la dulce sonrisa de Shannon y llamó a la puerta.

—Perdón por la intrusión. La merienda está lista.

—¡Shannon! ¡Entra! Battler está dentro, ¿te acuerdas de él?

"Si solo supiera, señorita…"

La señorita Jessica le abrió la puerta. Dio un paso al frente.

—Ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos vimos, señor Battler. Es un placer volver a verle _después de seis años_. Soy Shannon. —Hizo una reverencia.

Incluso si no la recordaba… Haría que lo hiciera. Porque no podía ser tan insignificante como para que no guardara ningún recuerdo de su promesa…

¿Verdad?

* * *

Muchas gracias a **Kalrathia** y a **Ang** por corregirme el fic. Los dedacos y expresiones raras restantes son cosa totalmente mía uwu. ¡Fefliz día de Umineko a todos!

 **Suzume Mizuno.**


End file.
